1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for punching holes in flat workpieces and a device for carrying out this process. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for manufacturing orifice disks in series for multihole fuel-injection nozzles, comprising punching holes successively with a single punch by stepwise angular adjustment of a sheet-metal workpiece.
2. Discussion of Background
Injection valves with orifice disks having perpendicular or oblique holes are increasingly used in car engines and require uniform distribution of the fuel injected into each cylinder of the engine. The series production of such orifice disks requires the punching of identical symmetrically arranged holes and is problematic inasmuch as slight deviations resulting from punching; can impair the uniform distribution of fuel.
The series production of orifice disks for multihole nozzles for use in fuel-injection engines is therefore particularly problematic inasmuch as an extremely high reproducibility of the precision of the quality and the position of each of the holes punched with narrow spacing has to be guaranteed in order to ensure the efficient operation of fuel-injection engines produced in large series.